Just an Ordinary Day
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: It was just an ordinary for the newly-weds. Bruno/Yusei toolshipping and a bit of treasonshipping angst. Rated T for language


"Got your toolbox?"

"Check."

"Wallet?"

"Check."

"Driver's license?"

"Yusei, I have everything."

"Just making sure."

Yusei straightens out Bruno's suit before beginning to work on his tie. Bruno just couldn't seem to get the hang of tie tying. Or maybe he just liked it when Yusei did it for him.

"It's your first day. Are you nervous?" Yusei asks as he loops the blue tie.

"Maybe a little. I mean, I'm going to be teaching in front of a room filled with unpredictable teenagers, so..."

"They'll love you," Yusei says, tightening Bruno's tie, "Just like I do." He gives Bruno a swift peck on the lips.

"Hey, I'm going to need more motivation than that," Bruno smirks, and he pulls Yusei closer to give him a longer and wetter kiss.

"Mmmm... When you get back I'm gonna rip that suit right off you," Yusei whispers between kisses.

"Mmmm I'll be counting down the minutes," Bruno replies, slipping his hands down to give Yusei's butt a nice squeeze.

"Hey!" Yusei hops up chuckling. Bruno kisses his neck.

"Alright, alright. Any longer and you're gonna be late. Especially if you keep teasing me like that. I'll have to keep you here for myself," Yusei says, pulling away.

"I love you," Bruno says.

"I love you too," Yusei replies with a warm smile, "Now, off you go, before you're late!" He pushes his newly wed husband out the door and watches him get in his car and drive away.

* * *

"Hey. Soooo how's your day been so far?"

Bruno had called Yusei during his lunch break.

"It's okay. The kids seem interested. Of course they knew who you were, considering you're a famous physicist and everything."

"Aww stawp it~"

Bruno smirks into his phone.

"Ah! I gotta go. Shindou-san put the wrong chemical in the control beaker again. Love you!"

"Love you too."

-click-

The few students who had already returned "awww"d, causing Bruno to blush sheepishly.

* * *

Bruno's drive back was longer than Yusei's, so Yusei had time to fix a quick dinner, and put on something... comfortable. Which was a schoolgirl outfit.

Just as Yusei was lighting candles, the phone rang. Thinking it was Bruno finally leaving work, he answered his phone promptly.

"Hello~?" Yusei said in a low, seductive voice. But the voice that answered back wasn't Bruno's.

"Is this Fudo Yusei? Spouse of Fudo Bruno?"

"Uh, yes, this is him speaking," Yusei replied in his normal voice, confused, "Did something happen at the school?"

"Fudo Bruno has been involved in a hit and run. He's currently in critical condition at Neo Domino Hospital."

Yusei's heart practically stopping beating. He felt all feeling leave his body.

"W-What...?" he managed to say faintly.

"Your husband is in Critical condition at..."

The next half hour was a blur for Yusei. After getting the info from the police he had dressed properly and rushed over to the hospital. Bruno was still in the ICU.

When he was finally allowed to see Bruno, the sight of him brought Yusei immediately to the tears he had been holding in.

"Bruno..." he sobbed, taking his bandaged hand. Bruno looked like a mummy and he was hooked up to a machine to keep him breathing.

"Dr. Fudo?"

Yusei turned to see a hospital doctor.

"Y-Yes?" Yusei sniffed, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband is never going to wake. The only thing keeping him alive is that machine, but his brain has stopped working."

"...no... no... you... you're a doctor... You're a doctor! Fix him!" Yusei began sobbing.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do. We'll give you an hour to say your goodbyes. But then we pull the plug."

Heartless.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave me," Yusei whispers to Bruno, his eyes still dripping tears even though Yusei was all cried out. He kisses Bruno's cheek.

"I won't let you be alone. I'm going to join you. Tonight. So wait for me." He nuzzles Bruno's cheek.

And then, something amazing happened.

Yusei felt fingers weakly close around his. And with the faintest breath, he heard Bruno whisper, "no..."

And then his hand went limp.

Yusei was numb as he left the room. He didn't want to be there when they...

"Yusei...!"

Kiryu stood up, Jack and Crow standing next to him looking concerned. Yusei eyes flashed at the sight of Kiryu.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Yusei snarled, and Jack and Crow tensed, ready to hold Yusei back if necessary. "Come to ruin another one of my special moments with Bruno?!"

"I'm here because I care about you and I know what you're going through-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Yusei screams, and people around them stare.

"Yusei, my parents were shot and killed in front of my eyes," Kiryu says, almost emotionlessly, "I know better than you."

Yusei bursts into new found sobs. Kiryu sighs and moves to hug him, but Yusei shoves him back.

"Don't touch me!" he snarls, "You only care about me, not Bruno! You tried to sabotage our wedding by framing Bruno for cheating on me!"

"I was drunk," Kiryu says defensively, "and I'm not supposed to mix my meds with alcohol. I don't even remember that night-"

"Yeah, your fucking CRAZY pills!" Yusei screamed with laughter, "Because you're FUCKED UP!"

"If insulting me will make you feel better, then go ahead," Kiryu says, sitting back down. Jack and Crow look extremely anxious.

"Yeah! You're not half the man Bruno was!" Yusei begins laughing, "Bruno was smart, and kind, and sexy, and... and it should have been you! You should have died instead!"

"Yusei! That's enough!" Jack hisses.

"Let him speak," Kiryu says, "He needs to get this out of his system."

"You're worthless and stupid and Bruno deserves to be here, not you! I wish I never stopped you from killing yourself all those times! Then he'd still be here!"

"For a famous scientist I fail to see how that thought is logical," Kiryu says.

"I hate you!" Yusei screams, and he lunges at Kiryu. Jack and Crow grab him and hold him back.

"I hate you! I wish you were dead! I want Bruno back!"

Yusei had completely lost it. He was screaming and crying and causing a scene, and Kiryu took all of his anger full on without batting an eye. When Yusei had tired himself out and gone silent, Kiryu finally spoke.

"I wish it had been me too."

"Marrying me?" Yusei snorts darkly.

"No. Dying instead of Bruno. At least that way I would have been beneficial to someone in some way."

The room went silent.

"...I'm sorry..." Yusei says quietly.

"No you're not," Kiryu says, "You're angry and you're using me as a scapegoat and I deserve it."

"Kiryu," Crow says warningly. He didn't like Kiryu talking this way.

"I wish I was dead..." Yusei chokes out.

"That's something we have in common," Kiryu says, and this time when he puts his hand on Yusei's shoulder he doesn't push him away.

"Let's talk, okay?"

"...okay..."

And the four men wearily leave the hospital.


End file.
